As the speed of network traffic increases, controlling network congestion in an acceptable manner becomes increasingly challenging. This is true in part because it is not economically feasible to increase buffer sizes in proportion to the higher network speeds. High speed, coupled with proportionally smaller buffer sizes and low latency, causes buffers to fill up very quickly when congestion arises.
Some examples of high-speed, low latency networks having relatively small buffers, which will be referred to herein as Data Center Ethernet (“DCE”) or the like, are described below. Many of the congestion management challenges of DCE networks are shared by other networks, including but not limited to Fibre Channel networks and high-speed Ethernet. It would be very desirable to implement methods and devices that address at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.